


Catalyst

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spike is basically a giant cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike is basically a giant cat. Jet finds he doesn't mind that so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> _Spike is a giant cat and demands to lay in Jet's lap._

The first time Spike had splayed across his lap, Jet barely registered the gentle pressure of the thin legs. His attention was held fast to the vidscreen, enjoying an ancient rerun of a show he had watched as a child. Caught up in nostalgia, his silent permission let Spike nap on him for two hours without fuss. 

The second time Spike slumped over his lap, Jet didn't have the heart to move him. Covered in bandages, shivering and sweating with fever, Spike looked troubled in his uneasy sleep. The only time the tension loosened from the shaking muscles was when Jet's cool metal hand smoothed over his forehead. 

The third time, Jet was laughing so hard he had tears wetting his cheeks. He and Spike were thoroughly enjoying Ed's mischievous giggling and Faye's shrieks of dismay; when Spike keeled over to wriggle across his thighs, gasping for breath between guffaws, shoving him away was the last thought on Jet's mind. 

The fourth time should have mimicked the others in the natural placement of the moment, yet the feel of Spike's flushed face against his leg made his spine stiffen. Spike felt the difference, rolling onto his back, hooded eyes darting up to meet Jet's narrowed gaze- and then arched, yawning, stretching his arms up toward the ceiling before tucking them under his head. 

Jet raised a brow. 

Spike returned the gesture with a sly smile, dark eyes sliding shut, leaving Jet alone to stare. 

He shouldn't be surprised, not with how compliant he'd been before. And especially not after last week. 

_Spike laughing as his back slams into the wall, easily ducking the halfhearted punch. He's pinned there by Jet's arms and weight and couldn't look happier in the face of Jet's fury._

_"I told you where I was going," Spike grins, lips split and still bleeding, one eye swollen shut from the fight Jet had dragged him from. "Not my fault if you didn't take the hint fast enough."_

_Jet's ranting, spitting all the words flickering across his mind, yelling to hide his very real fears reflected in Spike's broken body. But, he falls silent when those sinewy arms slide up his chest, wrap around his neck and drag him down for a heated kiss. It's sloppy, too much teeth, awkward gasps and Jet can taste blood, but it's perfect in their passion._

Compared to that clumsy kiss in the hanger, Spike's head on his thigh should not be cause for such alarm, but he can feel his face flush and his stomach clench all the same. 

Spike shifts, eyes still relaxed shut as he reaches up blindly to find Jet's hand. Curious, eager for distraction, Jet allows his fingers to be tangled in the mass of Spike's hair. 

"Mmmm," Spike mumbles, smile widening as he goes limp once more. 

Experimentally Jet flexes his hand, digging through the tight curls until his nails brush scalp. This time Spike gives a true moan of appreciation and Jet huffs in amusement. 

"Cat," Jet mutters. "Of course you are."

"Wha'ever you say," Spike sighs, tilting his head into the petting. It takes a few moments for a nimble hand to crawl up Jet's forearm, but the touch is worth the wait as Spike gently kneads the crook of muscles there, silently offering the same show of affection. 

If this lazy intimacy was what that frenzied kiss had promised... Jet made a mental note to punch his partner more often.


End file.
